


Payback

by thewightknight



Series: Smuggler's Blues [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo is Not Nice, M/M, Rimming, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Smuggler Kylo Ren, bad people doing bad things, dosing, force dampening, revenge is a dish best served with flavored lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo insists on making a bet on a difficult run. Even though Hux refused to take the bet, Kylo tries to collect on it anyway. Things do not go exactly as Kylo planned.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on [Dirty Deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153880) being anything but a one-shot, but you know how it goes. See the end note for explanation of the noncon tag.

"Impossible."

_The customer is offering triple._

"It doesn't matter how much they're offering . It can't be done in the time frame they've specified."

 _If we don't take it, someone else will._

"Then let them fail."

"We'll do it."

Hux hadn't heard Ren come in. He didn't flinch when his inconvenient partner's voice materialized out of the shadows. Tasu Leech nearly jumped out of his skin, reaching for the blaster he'd left outside Hux's office.

"There is no way to make their deadline." 

"Tell the customer the delivery will be there on schedule," Ren spoke over him and Hux found his throat sealed off, unable to respond.

_I'll let them know._

Tasu Leech had almost made it out of the room when Ren spoke again. 

"If I find out this was a set-up ....." 

The gang leader's eyes flickered up to the wall above Hux's head, where Bala Tik's head hug, death rictus forever preserved in carbonite, then back to Ren.

 _It is legitimate. I swear._ Panic leaked out around his words.

Ren stared until Leech started to sweat, then looked down at his hands, ostentatiously picking at one of his nails. When the door closed behind Leech the pressure on Hux's throat let up and he gasped for breath.

"Spare me your protestations, Hux. I'll be taking this run personally."

"And you'll personally take all the blame for this loss. Don't even think about trying to pin this on me"

"There won't be a loss."

"Ren, this run is impossible."

"Have faith, Hux!"

"In what? Nobody's ever made the Kessel run in less than fourteen parsecs. You'll need to do it in eleven to hit the deadline."

"Twelve."

"No, eleven?"

"The record is twelve parsecs."

"Who fucking cares if it's fourteen or twelve," Hux screamed, finally out of patience. "It doesn't fucking matter what the fucking record is. You can't shave any more parsecs off that route without blowing up your ship. There's no safe route that's fast enough."

"Wanna bet?"

Hux couldn't tell if he was dealing with the rogue or the psychopath right now. He hated it when that happened. He'd never bet with either of them, so it didn't really matter which face Ren had on at the moment.

"We are not taking this job!"

"If I do, you get to take it out on my hide."

"What part of no do you not understand?"

 

"If I succeed, your ass is mine."

"I have no interest in any part of your body, Ren, so we're still at 'no' on all accounts."

"It's a bet then."

"It is not! Ren! I have not agreed to this. Dammit, Ren, come back here!"

Ren tossed a careless wave over his shoulder as he left and Hux considered throwing something after him, but he had nothing handy. 

"Fine. If I'm lucky, he'll fly too close to a supernova and I won't have to deal with his messes any longer."

Kylo, of course, made the run in ten parsecs. Plotting out the course he'd taken, Hux blanched. 

"You slingshotted around a black hole? Are you mad?"

""Don't you mean 'Good job, Ren'?"

"No I bloody well do not. That kind of risk is unacceptable."

"Wow. You do care. Hard to tell with all the sneering and swearing."

"I care about our ships. Those cost money to replace, unlike smart-ass reckless smugglers."

"You were thinking about upgrading from the _Deception_ anyways."

"SIX MONTHS FROM NOW."

"Relax. Wait until you see its replacement. You'll cream your shorts." Even through the holo, Ren's wink was obnoxious. "Speaking of which, you better be ready for me when I get back. I did win our bet."

"The bet I never agreed to about the job I told you we weren't taking, Ren. Ren! Don't you dare disconnect. I swear I'll. .."

The holo switched off on Ren's end and Hux fell back in his chair. 

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it, I'll be ready for you. I'll give you a night you'll never forget."

Ren took his sweet time returning, as if compensating for his previous excessive haste. He even didn't bother letting Hux know when to expect him and with his new ship Hux had no way of tracking him. He'd put a tracker on Ren himself when he got back, Hux decided. Subdural. Implanted someplace painful. His testicles, maybe. The delay did give him time to lay in an extra special surprise. When he finally receive an alert that Ren was expected that afternoon, he went about with his preparations and settled in to wait. And wait. And wait some more. He had dinner and reviewed their finances over a nightcap, and still no Ren. His comm calls went unanswered and he finally gave up. He still went through a series of preparations before he retired, in case Ren decided to show up after all, muttering curses until he drifted off.

In their line of work light sleepers died, so the slight change in pressure at the opening of his door woke him several hours after he'd drifted off.

"You didn't wait up for me? I'm hurt."

Hux sighed. "Go away, Ren."

"Not a chance."

"I'm warning you, Ren, if you attempt to go through with this I will make you regret it."

"Now what kind of a greeting is that?"

He refused to roll over and look at Ren, presenting him with his back. When he heard footsteps approaching his bed he sighed. The mattress dipped, and a hand caressed his shoulder before pulling the covers down.

"Never would have expected you to sleep in the nude. Makes me think you were hoping I'd come."

"Not hardly."

He didn't stir when Ren slid into bed, letting Ren wrap his massive frame around him. He didn't try to stop his body from reacting to the hands that caressed him and he could feel Ren's cock begin to harden against the back of his thigh.

"Oh! What's this?"

Ren rocked up into him, rubbing against the base of the plug he'd inserted before he'd retired.

"Playing coy, I see. I don't know whether to be happy about how eager you are for me or sad that I don't get to make you beg while I open you up."

"As if you could ever make me beg."

He rolled over onto his back, and as expected Ren took advantage, pressing him to the mattress. Pretending to arch into Ren's body, his hands slid under the pillow for the items he'd secreted there earlier that evening. Too distracted to notice, or misinterpreting Hux's reactions because of his own intents, Ren didn't react until the collar clicked around his neck.

"What the fuck is this?"

"A Force suppressor. Handy things." Before Ren could react, Hux pressed the medjector into his thigh. As soon as the drug hit his bloodstream, all of Ren's outraged stiffness drained out of him.

"And that's a little dose of SLV-24. Most commonly used by slavers when transporting their goods. Not anything we deal with, of course, but people do insist on giving me samples of various things when they try to curry our favor. The collar is also rigged to inject you with another dose if you try to tamper with it. Now get up and take your clothes off."

Ren complied, scrambling off Hux's bed to stand behind it, stripping off his shirt and pants with gratifying speed. He tossed them aside and stood waiting for Hux's next command. Clicking on the light over his bed, Hux made a show of inspecting him.

"Lie down on the bed next to me, on your back. Hands above your head."

Not hesitating, Ren complied. His breathing had grown uneven, and his cock hadn't flagged.

"It seems you like being ordered around. I'll have to remember that."

Something flashed in Ren's eyes. It could have been anger, or desire. Hux didn't care which.

"You wanted my ass, yes." Sitting up, he straddled Ren, back to his face. "This ass, yes?" Reaching back, he toyed with the plug, letting out a gasp as it shifted inside of him.

"Yes." Ren's voice sounded strained. Hux pulled at the plug until the thickest part stretched him, then let it slide back in.

"Well, guess what? Tonight is your lucky night." He inched the plug out, Ren's ragged breathing intensifying his pleasure. Casting it aside, he eased himself back, settling himself over Ren's face. "Show me how clever that tongue of yours is."

Ren made a gagging noise as his tongue swept across Hux's hole, and he shivered, pleasure tinged with a vindictive edge of glee. 

"I had a batch of flavored lube made especially for you. Kavasa fruit. I know how much you love it."

Ren had broken someone's arm once for eating it in front of him. There was no food in the galaxy he hated more, Hux knew.

"Isn't it the best thing you've ever tasted?"

The drug took over, and Ren began to lick and suck at Hux's hole as if it was the finest delicacy in the galaxy. The drug didn't leave him any leeway for finesse, unfortunately, but the thought of Ren remembering this when the drug wore off was ample compensation. 

"That's right. Get it all." Delving his tongue as deep inside Hux as he could, Ren strove to comply. "Use your hands to spread me open." Ren whimpered as he obeyed, hands sliding between Hux's ass and his face. One of his thumbs brushed against Hux's hole before slipping in, stretching him to give Ren better access. Ren would continue doing this for hours if Hux didn't stop him, until he commanded him to do something else or the drug wore off. 

"Yes, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Look at you." Ren's cock glistened, precome leaking from the tip and oozing down his length. "I bet you'd love it if I put your cock inside of me, wouldn't you?" Whimpering, Ren tried to nod. "But why should I?"

"Please." He felt the plea more than heard it, with Kylo's face buried beneath him.

"Convince me." Truth be told, he didn't need convincing. He'd already decided on a ride on that impressive cock. But it amused him, having Kylo redouble his efforts, finally getting something besides frustration from his smart mouth.

"Enough." Reaching behind him, he grabbed the bottle of lube he'd left in the headboard. "Slick me up." Kylo obeyed, fingers thrusting into him, just on the right side of too rough. "Now lick yourself clean. I don't want a mess on my sheets." He didn't care, really, but he couldn't resist forcing more of the fruit-flavored lube on Ren.

Crawling forward, he positioned himself over Ren's cock, back still to his face. "Hands at your sides now. You're going to hold still while I fuck myself on you." Only a whimper sounded as he guided Ren into him. He didn't bother trying to bottom out, just adjusted his stance until he found the perfect angle.

Ren's hands twisted in the sheets as he rose and fell, short, sharp motions that rubbed rubbed Ren's cock against his prostate, taking Ren in only a few inches each time before rising up again, nowhere near enough for Ren's satisfaction but perfection for him. Spitting into his hand, he stroked himself in time with his movements, not bothering to silence his moans. He could hear Ren's harsh breaths, feel him tremble with want and frustration, and that added fuel to his flames. He wished he'd thought to set up a holocam, preserving the look on Ren's face, commanded to lie still, forced to watch Hux's back flex and his ass clench as he fucked himself on Ren's cock. Well, this probably wouldn't be the last time Ren tried something like this. That could prove useful, too, the part of his brain that never shut off told him, starting to play holos of Ren acting as his perfect little sex slave the next time the man tried to be difficult. 

Ren gasped and whined as he struggled to obey Hux's order to be still while Hux took his pleasure from him. As soon as he climaxed he rolled off to the side, lying with his back still to Ren while he basked in the post-orgasm glow. 

"Hux?"

"Is there a problem, Ren?"

"You're not going to leave me like this, aren't you?" The plaintive tone of Ren's voice drew a chuckle from him.

"I just might. It would serve you right."

"Hux. Please!"

Easing his legs off the side of the bed, he stood. Kylo twitched, almost starting to reach out for Hux despite the drug's control.

"I'm going to go clean up. While I'm gone I want you to think about how good it felt to be inside of me. Can you do that for me?"

Ren nodded, breath coming in short gasps.

"Good boy."

He took his time in the 'fresher, enjoying the pounding of water interspersed with blasts of sonics, and then the jets of air blowing him dry. When he emerged, Ren's cock still stood at attention, precome pooling in the hollow of his belly.

Pouring himself a splash of whiskey, he pulled a chair up next to the bed, throwing Ren the towel he'd brought out with him.

"Go ahead and finish yourself off."

It didn't take him long. Thrusting up into his hand, back arching off the bed, head thrown back, Ren came with a shout after only a few strokes. Still bound to Hux's command, he wiped himself down afterwards, looking to Hux for his approval.

"Not much of a show, there. As expected, you're only marginally more useful than my vibrator."

A complicated slew of emotions washed over Ren's face, outrage alternating with disappointment as the drug warred with his contrary nature.

"We can't have you wandering around while you're this suggestible, so you'll spend the night here. If the drug wears off before I  wake up, don't try tampering with the collar. It's rigged to administer another dose if you try to remove it. If you try to snuggle or any such nonsense, I'll kick you to the floor. Understood?"

"Yes, Hux."

"All right. Move over then." That put Ren on top of the wet spot he'd left on the mattress, a spiteful capper for the evening. Downing the rest of his whiskey, Hux crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up over them both and turning off the light. "I'll let you try to convince me to take that collar off in the morning. Go to sleep now."

He drifted off to sleep amid thoughts of all the various things he might put Ren through for the convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo invites himself into Hux's bed despite Hux making it clear he does not want Kylo there. Hux retaliates by using a force dampening collar on Kylo and drugging him into compliance, and then uses him for his own pleasure only.


End file.
